


The Reaper and the Goddess

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Have not touched it in forever, I have no idea where I was going with this, I might be addicted to that series, I will edit for POV later, Might get more descriptive, Moved fic, References to Drakengard 3, needs work, once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: The four goddesses were never something anyone messed with, or have even seen for the most part. But somehow, the youngest has ended up in Karakura, weakened and without her powers. Hollows swarm to destroy the goddess they once followed. Her only hope is an orange haired Shinigami.





	1. Thrown Out

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bladedpyromania97
> 
> I know I'm linking my Tumblr everywhere, but it's so people can follow it

"Open your eyes, Kurashi-sama. A new day has begun in Hueco Mundo." A voice said, causing me to open my blood red eyes.  
Rather than the Vasto Lorde who normally woke me, a Shinigami stood in my doorway. I quickly grabbed my scythe, black wings spreading ever so slightly. I was wide awake now that I saw the threat. I felt nervous. Shinigami weren't supposed to exist in Hueco Mundo. So how had one--no, three!--gotten in. My sisters and I had created separate worlds for the creatures we had domain over--though two of my sisters had been killed in battle, and the Quincy had been almost entirely wiped out with a few exceptions--while do everything we could to keep balance and keep what we ruled over in our respective realms. However, Hollows and Shinigami were allowed to go to the Living world in moderation. Hollows were allowed to go anywhere--which seemed unfair in my opinion--but Shinigami, Quincy, and human souls were not allowed into Hueco Mundo--let alone my temple.  
"What are you doing here, Shinigami?" I demanded. "Your kind isn't allowed in Hueco Mundo, and you know it."  
"Wasn't allowed, dear goddess." The one in the middle said politely. He had brown hair and eyes, on top of an air that made me uncomfortable. "After all, it was three Menos that allowed us to come into this realm, and even guided us here."  
I froze. I had always been so kind to the Hollows. I helped the young, guided mothers through birth, and even took the elderly to a place where they could die on their own terms--be it by Shinigami or another Hollow. I had done everything to keep them happy. I had given them the ability to breed millennia ago so that they might find a mate, thus keeping them safe from the possibility of coming across a Shinigami in Soul Society or the Living World. So why had Menos turned on me?  
"Leave, goddess." The dark skinned male said, stepping close and drawing his blade. "Aizen-sama rules, now."  
I charged, snarling. A Garganta opened behind me, and the dark skinned male cut off one of my wings and kicked me through.


	2. Need of a Body Guar

I landed on what appeared to be a street, something Hitomi had always been proud that humans had created. The reishi in the air was thin compared to Hueco Mundo, and it was hard to breathe. My scythe had vanished, and I couldn't resummon it. I began to panic. There was no way that I had been rendered powerless. I wanted to try my song, but the humans would suffer. I wouldn't upset my oldest living sister. It wouldn't be fair to her if I used my song and caused destruction.  
Several small Gargantas opened with Hollows coming out. My wing was still sore--or what was left. I did not want to see the amount of blood coming from the wound. If the second oldest of my sisters was still alive, those Shinigami would be in all kinds of trouble.   
"Guys...." I whispered, noticing the hostility in the air. "Come on. You don't have to do this. Since when do we follow Shinigami? Haven't I done my best to give you good lives?"  
One of the Hollows snarled. "You allowed yourself to be defeated and fall from your throne. Now, death will be your punishment."  
I glared. "Traitors..."  
I couldn't believe the disloyalty. I had woken up to having Shinigami in my room, had my wing sliced off when I tried to chase them off--a cheap shot--and been kicked out of my home. To be threatened by my own people was adding insult to injury. It hurt deeply to know how pathetic I was in the moment. I couldn't even breathe in the air that was too thin.  
One of the Hollows was sliced in half. I blinked, alarmed as the rest turned to face the cause. An orange haired Shinigami with a sword as long as he was tall stood before me. He glared at the Hollows. They charged him, but he cut them down, being rather swift in his movements.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. "You're kind of bleeding..."  
"I'm going to assume that I'm actually bleeding heavily and you're trying to be nice about it." I remarked, trying to heal my wing. "Damned Hollows, attacking me of all people."  
The Shinigami huffed in distaste. "That's pretty arrogant of you."  
"Ah, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My sisters would be disappointed. I'm Kurashi, Goddess of Hollows. Nice to meet you."  
"Then why were they attacking you?" The Shinigami asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "A Shinigami took over Hueco Mundo with the help of two others, cutting off my wing and rendering me helpless. For some reason, the Hollows immediately lost faith in me."  
"So now they want to kill you because you were attacked?!"  
"Pretty much." I muttered, looking away. It was an embarrassing enough situation. "I won't blame you if you see fit to put me out of my misery. I'll even tell my sisters that you weren't to blame."  
The Shinigami recoiled. "Why should I kill you? If those Hollows saw it fit to kill you, that's their problem. If you're a goddess, then they should respect you. It's that simple. I'll keep you safe until you regain your power, even."  
"I know who you are." I huffed. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami who killed Shrieker, chased off Grand Fisher and wounded a Menos. I'm impressed you want to help me considering everything that happened."  
Ichigo blinked, then sighed. "How much can you do at the moment? If you were to attack, I could stop you at the moment. Am I wrong?"  
I flinched. This was embarrassing to say the least. I belonged with the Hollows. I shouldn't have been protected by a Shinigami. Especially one who suffered so much because of Hollows. I needed a bodyguard, and it was disgusting.


	3. Working to Heal

Ichigo led me to a relatively small building--well, small compared to my temple. I wanted to be somewhat insulted by the size, to feel like I was still a powerful goddess, but I couldn't bring myself to feel it. I was tired and sore, and I couldn't exactly go home. My power was gone, and I was ready to give up. My sisters hadn't even tried to contact me. I was grateful for the Shinigami finding me, but that feeling of wanting to give up was still there. I hated the feeling. I had loved the Hollows as though they were my children. And my reward was to be attacked by those very Hollows.  
"Kurashi, are you ok?" Ichigo asked softly, looking at me. "Your wing isn't bleeding anymore, but you look pretty miserable."  
"I've been better..." I said truthfully. "I won't lie. It hurts knowing how quickly I was thrown away after I was kicked out of my home. And my older sisters haven't even come to check on me."  
"Sisters...?"  
"Yeah. I have three older sisters, all goddesses." I explained, turning away. "Normally, they worry about me and would be quick to respond if I stubbed my toe..."  
Ichigo stared at me, though I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. I was too used to Hollows to properly read human emotions. I couldn't even properly read my sisters.  
"I'm sorry..." I muttered. "I can't read humans or Shinigami well."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just impressed that your sisters react so quickly." Ichigo said. "And you'll be safe here. I won't let any Hollows hurt you."  
I almost huffed. I hated the idea of needing protection. It had been not even an hour, and I was desperately homesick. Ichigo had taken me to get a Gigai, which I couldn't say was pleasant to reside in. I felt severely restricted, though the air didn't feel as thin. Ichigo opened the door and sighed.  
"Dad, I'm home. And I need a favor." Ichigo said calmly.  
"Where have you been?!" A man yelled. "You're late!"  
"I was out. Do we have any bandages? I found a girl who had a nasty cut on her shoulder. She also needs a place to stay."  
"And she would be where? Ichigo, you're not going crazy or making things up, are you?" The man asked.  
"I--wha--Kurashi, come in here. It's ok." Ichigo remarked.  
I walked into the building, nervous. "Um.... hi...."  
The man blinked. "But she doesn't appear to be bleeding... Ichigo, you're not about to try something kinky, right?"  
I blushed brightly. Ichigo immediately glared. "No, I'm not about to do anything like that! Her shirt is a dark color, and the wound is on the back of her shoulder!"  
"Calm down. I was kidding. Besides, you mentioned she needs a place to stay. I couldn't resist." He handed Ichigo some bandages.  
The orange haired Shinigami dragged me upstairs and into his room. I sat on the floor, not sure of what else to do. Ichigo approached, holding a brown bottle and a cloth. I couldn't help but cringe. I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't help but get nervous.  
"Hey. Calm down. I'm only going to help. Now, let me see that wounded wing." He said gently.  
I forced myself out of my Gigai. Ichigo poured the liquid from the bottle on to the cloth and gently dabbed it against the wound that was now the end of my wing. I flinched. Whatever he had put on that cloth stung painfully.  
"I know. I'm being as gentle as I can. As soon as I'm done with this, I'll wrap your wing." The Shinigami said, carefully doing so.  
I began to tear up at his tenderness. It was welcome after the adversity I had seen up until this point. I lowered my head, trying to save face. "Where will I sleep if I'm staying here?"  
"I'd prefer if you were to sleep in my room in case something happens." Ichigo said, running a hand through my hair. I couldn't tell if he was being condescending or if he was honestly trying to be comforting. Either way, I could only hope what was left of my wing would heal with the treatment he gave it. This powerlessness thing was getting on my last nerve.


	4. The Tale of Six Sisters

"So, Kurashi. You said you have sisters." Ichigo said, his tone curious. "Are you the oldest or...?"  
"I was the youngest of six." I said. "Our mother, Chaos, killed the oldest two of us. Rikku, the oldest of the six of us, gave me enough power to destroy the Flower."  
"Flower?? What's so important about a flower?"  
"You're questioning goddess logic, Ichigo." I remarked. "To us, flowers represent purity. Our mother wanted to purify everything of the mark of her children. Though, I believe Kaori--the Goddess of Souls--and I are to blame. When Kaori created human souls, she was incapable of doing so without a glitch. That glitch was the tendency to become Hollows. Chi, the Quincy Goddess, was supposed to take the Hollows, but she hated them far too much. So I was given the job. The birth order is Rikku, Kaori, Hitomi, Akaryuu, Chi, then me. We have control over Creation, Souls, the Living, Hell, Quincy and Hollows respectively."  
"Ok. What exactly happened? Could you care to tell me?" Ichigo asked.  
"It's a long story, if you have time." I took a breath. "This was roughly a thousand years ago, so I may not remember it the best. By all rights, it was a normal day for us. But we were dragged to the Abyss, where Chaos resided. She had created a Flower, a pure white looking bloom that had our songs in it--as we goddesses used song to focus our magic. Rikku immediately recognized the danger, but I was the only one who didn't have any real mark on anything, having been born into my position. I had yet to realize my potential, much like you. So Rikku fused the blood of a creature she kept in her domain into me, making that able to destroy the Flower. I was forced to transform into that creature. My sisters came up with a way to blend the songs, to counteract the Flower's song. They wielded their blades against Chaos, while I absorbed the energy of the Flower of Destruction to charge the attack that would destroy it. Chaos struck down Hitomi and went after me. But it was Rikku that took the hit..."  
"Based on the way things are, you won. But what happened to Chaos?"  
I sighed, blinking away tears. I had always loved my sisters. "Chaos was sealed away. But at the cost of two of my sisters' lives, and Chi's sanity. Chi blamed me and wanted to kill me. I don't think I've seen her since."  
Ichigo blinked, then hugged me. I blushed slightly at the embrace. If circumstances had been different, I would have stricken him down for touching me. I would have seen it as disrespectful. But I could sense that he wanted to comfort me, as I had forced an old wound to open again. I could tell that he blamed himself for my tears, but I had willingly explained everything. It had felt right to tell someone. Rikku had always said that some wounds had to bleed again in order to heal properly. At first, it made no sense. Then I saw Hollows forming packs, befriending each other, and seeming to feel better among others by communication. But I had no one to tell what had happened. There was no one but Hitomi, Akaryuu, Chi and I to remember Rikku and Kaori. There was no one to thank them for their sacrifice but what remained of my family. If my sisters had told anyone, it would impress me. We never spoke of that incident. Not even to each other. Yet I had opened up to a Shinigami. And somehow, I felt better about it.


End file.
